


半拾朝露

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, ereri, 安吉拉卡特的精怪故事集 中国公主 改编paroa, 童话, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	半拾朝露

（一）  
烛灯照亮了大长老满布皱纹的额头，他口中低语阵阵，挽起袍袖，手指伸进侍从端来的金碟，沾了香油，一下一下，抹在新生王子的额前。  
这是一位仍在熟睡的新生王子，艾伦·耶格尔，将成为艾尔迪亚第十三代国王。  
大长老在婴儿柔嫩的额头上轻轻打圈的手指停下了，他睁开双眼，喉中的声音苍然幽远，跋山涉水而缓缓道来：“殿下的气运，系于森林。是吉是凶，听凭造化。”  
（二）  
十六年过去，王子艾伦·耶格尔，成了艾尔迪亚年轻的小国王。圣院也迎来新的大长老。  
艾伦·耶格尔刚同邻国马莱进行一场惨烈的战斗，同对方的新任国王达成休战协议，带着他疲倦的士兵返回国度。几天前的山崩截断大道，他们改道而行，走进广阔茂密的玛利亚森林。  
疲倦的人骑着疲倦的马，队伍里还有数量马车，载着或是呻吟或是昏沉的伤兵。他们沙土满布的衣服上还带着未褪去的血腥气，眉目却因这终于争取到的休养生息而柔和些许。艾伦·耶格尔骑着一匹高大的骏马，走在队伍前方，同他的骑士让·希尔基斯坦盘算，能否在天黑前走出这片森林。士兵们疲软的脖颈已做不到高擎头颅，他们退而只得盘算怎样在这片森林里扎营。忽然，小国王的头顶传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。  
“你们这群人顶副狼狈样要到哪去？”  
树上跳下一个人来，骏马冲这不速之客愤然长嘶，那人上前两步按住马头，骏马在他掌下安静下来。这人是个小个子，披了大树叶袍子，皮肤挺白，黑头发，赤脚站立，正蹙眉打量艾伦这一群人马。  
“这副狼狈样要到哪儿去？”  
艾伦一边盯着他怪异的打扮瞧，一边回答他：“我要回到我的国家去。”  
“你的国家？”那人的小手掌握成拳头抵住下巴，挑眉道，“你是国王？”说着又走近那些人马看了看，“这是——那个词叫什么来着——打了仗回来？”  
“是的。好心人，如果你住在这森林，可否带我们去你那歇歇，我的士兵需要一些补给。”  
“不行。”小个子回答地极为干脆，“这森林到晚上可不安全，我帮帮你，你们今天就走。”他说完这话就跳进树丛里，“等我一下。”  
不一会儿他从灌木丛中钻出来，左臂夹了一个陶土罐，右手端了一片大树叶，树叶中满是新鲜的梅子。“把这梅子给你的伤兵吃下去。”  
艾伦向他摇头，“我想这么点食物完全不能缓解他们的饥饿。”  
小个子见状，又走到另几辆运送战士遗体的马车前，解开小战士的裹尸布。  
国王的宝剑擦过他的脖颈，“请不要对我的士兵不敬。”  
小个子握住剑刃，他力气真大，推开国王的宝剑，手指光滑全无伤痕。“这可不算不敬，你这些士兵还有救。”他从罐子里掏出漆黑的沃土，涂到亡兵的脖颈上。当他涂到第十个亡兵时，第一个亡兵已经坐起来了。很快，这几车的亡兵都醒过来，他们跳下车，彼此交谈着，向艾伦问安。  
小国王跳下马，仔仔细细地检查他的士兵，碰碰腿，拍拍肩，他们好的很。艾伦说不出话。  
“现在，我可以把这梅子给你那些伤兵了吧？”  
见证了这般奇效，梅子很快在士兵中分发一空。艾伦的士兵们伤好了，精神也充足了。小个子正把他剩下的梅子一颗颗喂给马儿。  
“你拯救了我的士兵，你还给了我的国家一支英雄的部队。”艾伦走近他，放柔了声音，“你想要什么，金银财宝或是社会名望，我都会满足你。”  
小个子仔仔细细地打量年轻国王的眉眼，顺着小国王锋利的双眉，他看到那眉心间积郁着一团灾厄的阴影。  
“如果你真想帮助我，我需要去你的国家，我想在那里长住。”  
“我可以让你做我的佐政大臣，给你权力、地位和金银。”  
“不，我不做那个，我不擅长和人打交道。”小个子思忖着，“让我成为你的百姓吧。”  
“这可不行。我怎么能对恩人如此失礼。”艾伦继而思索，轻叹一声，“如果你是一名女子，我或许已经向你求婚了。可你是一名男子，真教我难办。”  
小个子靠着树，眼里含着好奇，“男子不能结婚吗？”  
艾伦见他像是真的没出过森林，便对这恩人耐下心来解释，“alpha, beta, omega三种性别中，只有beta 和omega能同我结婚，国家需要继承人。我还不知道你的性别。”  
“你能和我详细讲讲它们吗？”  
过了会儿，听完一切的小个子微微偏头，抱起双臂思量着，手指在衣袖上狠狠掐了一把，“beta。我想我是beta。”  
年轻的国王跪下来，亲吻了他的手指。  
艾伦拉他上马。“好了，我的王后，我总得知道你的名字。”  
“利威尔。”跨上马的人一副绞尽脑汁的神情，“你可以叫我这个。”

这恢复精神的军队走出森林，星夜兼程，迎着朝阳，伴着微风，回到西根歇那王都。  
“你等在这，我要见一见大长老。别担心，请你好好为我们的婚礼做准备。”艾伦只留下这句话便离开宫殿。  
利威尔可弄不懂这“准备”指的是什么意思，便在宫殿里散起步来。这宫殿富丽堂皇，墙壁满嵌着琥珀，长廊的大理石温暖光滑，盛放的花朵散着清香，青草痒痒地蹭着他的脚。这宫殿又满沐阳光，明亮，宽敞，比他那片阴郁的森林不知好了多少。  
他这边走得悠闲，赶过来的侍从可愁坏了。  
爱尔敏·阿诺德围着炉灰打盹时，从小同他一同长大的艾伦摇醒他，“我要结婚了，王后在宫殿里，他什么都不懂，你照顾照顾他，帮他为婚礼做准备。”这段话把打盹的卫侍长轰然震醒，一时间竟不知优先去抓哪条信息。张口去问时，艾伦已撇下他匆匆离去。  
还好，寻找这位王后没花去他多少时间。 一见到穿着树叶袍子光着脚在宫殿里散步的人，他就明白这一定是艾伦说的王后了。  
“殿下，我要协助您为婚礼做些准备，您要同陛下结婚了。”  
“殿下？”利威尔回过头，“这是叫我？”  
“是的。”爱尔敏肩膀一沉，这任务可没有想象的轻松。“就是叫您。”   
利威尔态度倒也良好，随着爱尔敏走开，一路走进宫廷浴室。  
“我要先帮您沐浴，总得先把您这身衣服换掉。”  
利威尔后退一步，“洗澡我还是愿意自己来。”  
“您别为难我，”爱尔敏自己的表情先一步染满纠结，“这工序不简单，您自己干不了。”  
利威尔整个埋进浴池，只留了脑袋拥抱蒸汽，爱尔敏正忙着调配那些香料、花瓣和香油。  
“这么麻烦？”  
“您这是要结婚。婚前七日的沐浴是有严格规矩的。”  
利威尔就着这满是缤纷的池水清洗身体，“那家伙也要这样？”  
“嗯？”爱尔敏跟不上他的思路，“哪家伙？”  
“哦，我说艾伦。”  
爱尔敏脚底一滑，温温柔柔地一张脸刷地就板起来了。“决不能叫名字！殿下，他是国王，您要唤他‘陛下’。”  
“他有名字也不能叫？”  
“陛下可以叫您的，您不可以叫他的。”  
“非得这样？”  
“非得这样。”爱尔敏替他披上浴袍，“这是规矩。”  
“这带子我总能自己系。”  
“不，这得别人来。”  
他们又走近另一间大屋子，爱尔敏手持长杆，一件件从巨大的衣柜中挑选衣服。很快他就往利威尔身上叠了许多层衣物。  
“衣服需要穿这么多啊。”  
“这是规矩。”爱尔敏头也不抬，整理衣带，“您一天要换好几套行装呢。”  
利威尔沉默一会儿，“如果我想在这国家长久住下去，就要守这些规矩？”  
“是的。”  
“爱尔敏——是这个名字吧？教教我这些规矩。”

大长老云游四前，将信物交给小徒弟。“陛下来询事，你就回答他。不是特别重要的事情，就不用告诉我了。”  
艾伦来问卜的这天，小徒弟正躲在厚厚的帘子里打盹，被国王唤醒时思绪还乱着，随手卜测了吉兆便回复过去。等到国王的离开有些时候，他才一拍脑袋，“陛下刚才是说……要结婚？”  
他噼里啪啦地抽出笔，给师傅写信，急得要冒火。大长老最后也没能赶上这桩婚事，都是后话。

艾伦归来时，大臣们正为这突如其来的婚礼焦头烂额，火急火燎的筹备工作愁得他们折腾自己的头发。利威尔却显得格外清闲，他在花园里按照爱尔敏念叨的那样坐得安静而端庄，脚丫在大了些的鞋子里不自在地挣动。华服和花草将他映衬得比树林中那副模样耐看了些。  
就在艾伦心情不错地打量他的时候，利威尔酝酿完毕：“你——”他咬了舌头，“陛下，您回来了。”

漫长而繁琐的结婚仪式持续了三天，同这般数量巨大的人打过照面以后，利威尔精疲力竭，沾到床被便睡熟了，甚至没和他的陛下说上一句话。艾伦没去叫他。  
第五天，他们入睡前，艾伦翻起身，覆在利威尔身上，轻轻拢住他的手臂——哦，这身体可真凉。  
“我们需要做些更亲密的事。”  
“什么？”  
艾伦不再回答他。年轻的国王噬咬触碰他的身体，直到探向更加隐秘的位置，利威尔感到有一处硬邦邦的，才突然说话  
“我明白了。”他挑眉，“你是想说交配。你们人说话都是这么文雅的？”  
艾伦差点被这一句怼蔫了。“说话不文雅的你打算怎么办。”  
“可以。”利威尔尝试着放松身体，“我需要在这里长久住下去。”

（三）  
利威尔在这宫殿里学习得很快，三年过去，他已在这一簇簇的规矩间游刃有余，庄严地映衬艾伦给予他的这重身份。  
他变得温和而沉闷，对外的言语愈加符合身份，同艾伦的言语也加上了敬语。他对于疲于政务的年轻君主极尽体贴，对于床事也总是一副悉听尊便的态度。  
有时候艾伦闲下来盯着他看，已经想不起最初遇见时，那个从在树木中窜来窜去的小个子是什么样的。  
艾伦觉得过意不去，便总是将两人身边的侍从全部挥退，“利威尔，你可以更自在些。”  
“我本来也不是多活泼的人。”利威尔替鲜花剪枝——这项工作他仍旧不愿意交给侍从，“我以前比较没规矩，是那时想到什么说什么罢了。”  
“现在有心里话也不愿说了吗？”  
“不。只是现在不明白的事情少了，没必要一直说什么。”  
“你可以向我提要求。”艾伦拉过他的手，“你对我很好。”  
“陛下，我什么都没做。”  
“没有哪个国家会指望王后去打仗治国，你在森林里帮的忙，足够我让你享福一辈子。何况，你太顺着我了。”  
利威尔离开那束鲜花，“如果您愿意，请给我在花园的那座水池边建一座小屋，用玻璃做它的四壁。”他抿了抿唇，“让阳光一年四季都能照进来，我不喜欢火。”  
“可这三年来，你一直和我睡在一起，我们的房间有壁炉。”  
利威尔犹豫一会，接过艾伦的话，“我不喜欢火。说实话，在那里住的每一天我都不好受。”  
“为什么不说。”  
“我想长久地在这里住下去。”  
艾伦大笑起来，“乱想什么，我又不会把自己的王后赶出去。”  
就这样，他在水池边建了一座小偏殿，同利威尔一同住进去。可时间久了，他发现在这小偏殿里做许多接见都不方便，四面见光太过刺激双眼，而利威尔无论如何不同意为这间屋子安上窗帘。  
这以后，艾伦夜晚住在池边宫殿，白天便搬回去，有时他白天也会尽量抽时间利威尔这里坐坐。  
他怕利威尔寂寞，又看不惯这番沉闷，便在每一次出游都带上利威尔同去。他带利威尔参加每一场打猎，每一场比武，甚至还给他这位beta王后上场的机会。他将朝会的所有奇珍异宝第一时间送到利威尔那里，先问他要不要，再决定如何给予封赏。他还减少跟着利威尔的侍从，拼了命地让这人自在些，哪怕利威尔一个人时也只是在花园里散步。甚至在胡闹节，他也顺着利威尔的意思，两人亲自在宫殿里搞了扫除。他还给利威尔带来了百姓的服装，说愿意的时候就出去逛，但一定注意安全。他尽自己所能，给了利威尔所能拥有的最无忧无虑的生活。  
这五年时光里，他们尊重而默契，艾伦对这森林里的伴侣很是满意，很是珍惜。唯一遗憾的是，作为国家的君主，他们一直没能留下一个继承人。  
“快了。”利威尔曾这么和艾伦说。  
艾伦被他这认真的态度弄笑了，“你怎么这么确定？”  
“如果我爱您，我就会怀上孩子。”  
艾伦点头，“我知道，每个家庭都是这样。”  
“我是认真的，陛下，”利威尔皱起眉头，“只有我爱您，我才能怀上孩子。我这几年过得很好，可我还需要时间，这是我的问题。”  
“没关系。”艾伦夹住他的双手，轻轻搓了搓，“我不急着给小孩子让位。”

（四）  
艾伦二十出头就染了场重病。他的身体愈发脆弱，呼吸间，能听到风顺着他的喉管钻进去，在这可怜人的身体里横冲直撞。除了强撑着在朝堂打起的几分精神，他每日余下的全部时间只能辗转病榻，咳嗽一次比一次深重剧烈。利威尔请了所有的御医瞧他，没有一个人能指出国王的病因——“陛下身上一切正常”——却表现得病成这副模样。  
知道艾伦患病后，利威尔就没再回过那汪水池，他每日每夜都住在国王的房间，亲自照料他的生活起居。御医说艾伦的身上并没有症结，这年纪轻轻的身体却已散发出久病之人的腥咸与馊味。利威尔不厌其烦，每日用温水擦拭艾伦的身体，而今天，艾伦醒着。  
他轻轻按住毛巾，碰了碰利威尔的手，“真暖和。”他把利威尔的掌心包起来，“你现在身上真暖和，我还记得，咳咳，刚结婚的时候，咳咳，你的身体冷得像冰块。”  
“您在说胡话，陛下。”  
“辛苦你了。”艾伦扯出一个苦涩的微笑，“我才二十岁就已经这副模样，等我快死了，咳咳，整个王宫的人大概都盼着我早早走，好把这臭气与脏活都带走。”  
“您在说胡话，您应该睡一会儿。”利威尔抽出手，替艾伦盖好被角。他在场边静静地忘了国王好一会儿，第一次，这一向任君处置从不主动的人，在艾伦那汗淋淋的额头上吻了一下。

国王久病的消息传到圣院。云游归来的大长老前来觐见国王。  
他穿了漆黑的长袍，从头裹到脚，  
病榻上的国王不悦地皱眉，“你那是什么打扮。”  
“丧服，陛下，这是为您穿的丧服。”  
“你也认为我快死了？”  
“只要您愿意，您能活下去，可惜您早就鬼迷心窍。”大长老掏出袖中的罗盘，小罗盘的指针疯狂地旋转，“魔鬼正住于您的宫殿。陛下，您的婚姻将您推进了这场重病。”  
艾伦阴沉了脸色，“你把话说明白些。”  
“您的王后有问题，他并不是人类。”  
“太放肆了，长老。”  
大长老不以为意，坚持往下说，“您的王后怕火，身体冷得像冰块，一定要待在有阳光的地方。”  
他冲着小国王发僵的脸微笑道：“我知道他是魔鬼。这些全是预兆，我能说中并不稀奇。”  
“你要是胡说，即使您是长老，我也得治你死罪。”  
“我们这种人不怕死，我在关心您的健康。”  
“我的王后不可能是魔鬼，咳咳，他无微不至地照料我——没人能对我这病人做到他那样。”  
“陛下，您仔细想想，是不是他越照料您，您的病情越严重。您一开始只是没精神，现在您只能卧于病榻什么也做不了。”  
艾伦没有说话。  
“您总得为一个国家，好好爱惜自己的身体，”大长老继续劝他，“您如果还不相信，就同王后分开一段日子，不见他，看看您的疾病会不会好转。”

——亲爱的，你每日照顾我太过辛苦，别管我了，让上天决定我的生死，决定我的命运。  
经过一次颇费口舌的劝道，艾伦同利威尔分开居住。主殿与水池几步远的距离，再也没被踏破。每个月，艾伦会走到那玻璃房子的墙壁边，利威尔在那时同他隔着玻璃见上一面。  
“陛下，您好些了吗？”  
“我好些了。”  
“您好些了吗？”  
“好多了。”  
四个月过去，艾伦早已走下那张病榻，充沛的体力源源不断地回到他的身体，他又能勤勉地同众臣处理政务，第五个月的时候，他甚至已能参加比武和狩猎。  
年轻的国王骑着他的骏马狂奔，他仰天大笑，笑着笑着便满盈了一腔悲意。  
他来到了玻璃房边。  
利威尔照旧询问他，“您怎么样了？”  
艾伦过了好久才回答他的话，“我的病好了。”  
“是哪位神医治好的您？”  
“没有医生。我同你分开一段时日，病就好了。”  
利威尔愣了一会儿。他一句道贺的话呀说不出来，静立着，面容逐渐染上阴霾。  
艾伦就站在玻璃门边，细致地打量利威尔每一根手指，每一条发丝，那里都是人的模样，是他看了五年的模样。

“他到底是什么。”  
“您要自己看到了才明白。”大长老说，“您照我说的方法做，您就能看清一切的真相。”  
艾伦回到了玻璃房，吩咐仆从准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐。利威尔整日闷闷不乐，几次在国王身边走神。  
“我病好了，你不高兴？”  
“不，我很高兴。”他没有笑。  
利威尔对这晚餐仅仅尝了一口，就明白，自己的这份太咸了，刻意被放了过多的盐。  
“怎么了，我病好了，你高兴到连东西也不愿意吃？”  
他听着艾伦这带刺的话，向长桌另一端的国王望过去。国王没再瞧他。他沉默一会儿，吃掉了自己面前的这盘饭。  
那些盐粒在他的身体里烧灼，折磨得他五脏六腑冒火，皮肤又痒又痛。  
他在发现这玻璃房的门窗全被锁死时一点也不意外。  
他最后走进艾伦住的那间屋子。艾伦正背对着他熟睡。  
光芒一闪，窗前的人不见了，一条银色的细蛇自窗缝钻了出去，饮了池水，缓解这满身的痛苦，再回到屋内。  
他变回人形，再回到屋内。  
他躺到了艾伦身边。  
背过去装睡国王一动不动，整夜没有合眼。

“您看来全明白了，似乎有些沮丧？”  
“别管这个……告诉我他是什么。”  
“有一种蛇，乃龙与蛇破戒所生。如果一百年没人看到它，它会成为这一代的蛇王；两百年没人看到它，它会变成一条龙，却也永远无法成为真正的龙；因而如果三百年还没人看到它，它会变成蛇妖，变成人类的模样。”  
“我昨天……昨天看到了他的元身。”  
“同他们亲近的人类会身染灾厄，病体缠身。妖怪是害人的东西。陛下，您不能被他迷惑了心窍，您得把他除掉，为了您的康健，为了国家。”  
艾伦静立好久，气馁地回过身，大踏步走来，“他妈的告诉我怎么做，你这老东西，非要告诉我这五年里，他对我好都在骗我吗？”  
“您只要——”  
“等等，你要说的是一种立刻杀死他的方法？”  
走向炉火的大长老停住脚步，他绕着艾伦走了几圈，“真想见见你的王后，陛下，什么样的妖怪能让你到现在也狠不下心。”  
他掏出一把镶着玛瑙的小刀，“把这个插进他的心脏。陛下，不要手软。”

回到玻璃房的艾伦同利威尔交换了一个吻。  
他毫不犹豫地捅出那把刀。  
利威尔一声不吭地倒下去，刀刃扎进他的肩膀，他在地板上微蜷着身子，衣物间渗出血来。  
艾伦在他身边跪下。  
“你真傻。”利威尔望着艾伦的双眼，放轻了声音同他说话，“为什么不捅心脏。”  
艾伦不说话。  
“你给我那份多放盐的饭菜时，我就知道你要做什么。有高人指点你，他要你看清我的真身，那就让你看见，毕竟，”肩膀上的伤口还是很疼，利威尔缓了缓，继续说，“害你生病这件事，我很抱歉。”  
“你那天晚上没有睡着。你在害怕。”利威尔按住肩上的刀刃，想将他扎得更深些，艾伦按住他的手，不让他再用力气。  
“为什么？”利威尔盯着肩上的手轻笑，“我和你生活了五年，你该愤怒才是。”  
“我生气，可我也不想你死。”艾伦将利威尔按刀的手拉过来，“听好，我给你带上药草，你马上走——既然你力量不小一定能安全离开，我就拿着这把刀去见长老，说我已经把你杀了。”  
利威尔在艾伦惊讶的目光中坐起身，“放走你捅伤的妖怪，他可能报复你的国家。你不该对我心慈手软。我骗了你很多事，”他站起来，拔下那把刀，肩膀上的血已经止住，“就像刚刚，我知道你杀不死我，还是任你捅了一刀。我知道你醒着，还是变了真身给你看，我想知道你怎么做。”  
“你做的太蠢。”他将那把刀插进自己的心脏，艾伦阻止他动作的双手僵在半空。“太蠢了。”利威尔皱眉看着胸膛上流出的鲜血，再次把刀抽出来，“这把刀是假的，哪个蠢蛋给你的？真的那把威力很大，半分钟就能让我化作浓血，你应该将那把刀拿来。”  
“我说过了，我不想你死。”  
“你应该这么做，应该向受了委屈便施以报复的其他人一样。我在这里住了五年，每年都能听到各种各样自私恶毒的话语从整个王都、整个国家的百姓心中涌出来。他们可以将善良保持三百六十四天，可总得有一天留给诅咒和嫉妒，不管多少，我全都听得到。每天我的身体都更加沉重，灌满了听到的那些污言秽语，只有阳光能让我舒服些。我在宫殿里最亲近你，只是因为同你在一起时我会好受很多，我甚至是因为这种舒服感去照顾生病的你的。而我感到好受，是因为，”  
利威尔将刀子放回艾伦手里，“因为你爱我。你的身体在你不知道的时候，吸走了我听到的所有污垢，我积累的怨怒，它被这些东西腐蚀殆尽，可你那颗心仍是干净的，那是我听到过的最动听的心跳。  
“你把你的心脏捧给了我，我却在半年前还在和你说我‘不爱你’。只有那句是真的。艾伦，我过去照顾你，顺着你，不过是为了住在这里好完成我最后的目的，我根本没想过对你动一点念头。我一开始救你的士兵，只是为了来到这个国家。我把你当做踏板，可你动了真的感情。  
“我承受不起。一切都是骗你的。杀了我，或者别爱我，你得活下去。”  
艾伦沉默着听他说完这些话，期间忙忙碌碌，包扎了利威尔身上的所有伤口。“你说过的，‘如果你爱我，我们就会有孩子’这句话也是假的？”  
利威尔疲倦地挑了挑身上的绷带，“这句是真的。我们不可能有孩子。”  
“可你和以前不一样了，利威尔，你在将自己的生命和我放到一杆秤上衡量，”艾伦拉着利威尔坐回床边，握紧对方的双手，“它们是温暖的，同我们刚结婚时的冰冷完全不一样。你的身体越来越像人类的。你——”  
他放轻了声音，“你爱上我了吗？”  
“你怎么敢，在这种关头还问我这种问题。”利威尔霍地站起来，“给你那把蠢刀的高人在哪，如果你不动手，我就去自己了断。”  
艾伦固执地同他相望，扣死了话。  
“好，你告诉我，我自己去找他。”  
狂风刮过，屋内已没了人影。

“别误会，我给陛下假的刀，是为了不让他痛苦，可不是要放过你。”  
大长老将沏好的红茶推向对面。“现在，你是来杀我的，还是来求死的。”  
他的对面坐着匆匆赶来，衣衫沾满落叶，宝冠微斜的王后。  
“我是来赴死的。”  
“为什么？”  
“啧，早晚都要下地狱，还不如早去。”  
“怎么，陛下不忍心杀你，让你心生愧疚了？他待你不薄，你要有多狠的心，才会把那样重的病带给他。”  
他对面的人闷了一会儿，辩解到，“在我们分开他的病就好了之前，我不知道是我害他得的病。”  
大长老严肃起来，“你说的是真的？你没想过要害他？”  
“我虽然利用他，却没想过害他。”  
大长老低声询问，“那你住在这里的目的是什么？”  
利威尔对大长老这盘问姿态很是恼火。“算了，就要死了，就告诉你。我来到这里，是因为人类总要遭受生老病死等诸多灾厄，我解决得多些，拥有功绩的我就会获得跻身神位的资格。”  
大长老沉思良久，“你居然是为了做好事。”  
“胡扯。”利威尔苦笑，按住额角，“为了积累那所谓的功绩，我总是盼望这个国家的子民出些差子，山洪饿地震也不放过。我渴望见到伤员和死人。我甚至祈祷过国王生一场大病，我来将他治好——我竟以为这不是害他。我每天都盘算这些念头，为了自己能做好事期望身边的人遭遇灾祸。”他顿了顿，“我这样的灵魂，上不了天界。”  
长老缓和了态度，“您何时想明白这些的？”  
“是陛下。他祈祷我过得好，因而得上了重病，他的病是别人内心的恶毒自私腐蚀而至，那些全是我听到的东西——那本该是我得的病，我早就该病死了，是我的自私害他得病。”利威尔握上手腕间那串璞玉，那是第一次游猎后艾伦送他的，此刻竟有些烫人，“他帮助我时，想到的从来不是自己。”  
“点燃你的火，把我烧死，艾伦就能健康得活下去，这大概会是我这辈子最正确的决定。”  
长老半天没说话。  
“让我看看您的手。”  
他触碰到的双掌非常温暖，腕间的脉搏安稳有力。  
“它们已不再冰冷，这可不像妖怪的手。您已经越来越像人类了。”大长老轻声问，“您爱上陛下了吗？”  
利威尔的侧脸映着烛灯的火苗。“这些事已经不重要了。”  
“当然重要。”大长老摇摇头，一改他一贯庄严的态度，伸了伸懒腰，“我可不敢想象陛下花了多大的努力才让您爱上他，您死了我就得面对一个以泪洗面报复世界的国王了。”  
“我会害他得病。”  
“不，我认为不再会了。在您渴望别人获得灾祸时，你听到的那些险恶之声是对您的惩罚。您不再这么想，那些声音便会消失。你们谁都不会再得病。因此，”长老站起身来，走向柜门，“您最正确的决定，是回宫去，好好和陛下一起生活。”  
他打开柜门，被他隐藏气息，在这柜子里等了半天的艾伦冲出来，跑向桌面，将利威尔拥了满怀。

（五）  
次年春日的一个早晨，利威尔在花园中散步，衣衫沾满了晨间的朝露，也就是在这个时候，他拉过艾伦的手掌，贴紧了自己的衣物。  
“您感觉到了吗？”  
打着哈欠的国王一头雾水。  
“孩子。”  
艾伦的双眼迸射出耀眼的光芒，一步也不走了，立刻拉利威尔到长凳上坐下。“真的？你什么时候怀孕的？天哪，天哪，你是，你是真的爱我呀——”  
“刚刚，就刚刚发现的。别急——还有最后一句怎么回事？去年您不就应该明白了？”  
“你可是几百岁的人，看我就和看毛头小子似的——”  
“几百岁才好骗。”利威尔轻声嘟囔。  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，您听错了。”利威尔不再微笑，“只顾着高兴，也不怕我生个妖怪。”  
艾伦这才叹气，渐渐锁起了眉宇。  
“我有办法，”利威尔安慰他，“继承人不会是乱七八糟的物种。”

他差人找了一百种花的花瓣，一百种鸟的羽毛，摘两根树削成针，编一捆藤条当做线。他找爱尔敏请教了针线活，之后就一直忙于对付这些东西。一百种花瓣织成衣，一百种羽毛变做毯。这衣服和毯子，都被他沾着园间的朝露，每日涂抹一遍。  
“孩子出生时，您给它穿上衣服裹上毯。我肯定没那个力气，”他皱起眉，“我必须在火炉边分娩。”  
那婴儿迎着冬雪，映着火光出生，披着百花的花瓣，裹着百鸟的羽毛出生。左边的眉毛挂着弯月，右边的耳畔坠着星星，双眼盈着太阳般的光芒。

好景总是不长久。小王子一岁那年，怪病席卷了整个国家。每一座城市，每一个家庭，一路蔓延到王都，每一位士兵，每一位仆从，甚至击垮了大长老。  
这天夜里的他们有些疯狂，褶皱的床单，烧久的火苗，交汇的汗水，紧握的双掌。  
利威尔捧起艾伦的脸。  
“听好，您明天一路向东，那里曾有一座虫胶做的房子，今天夜里它就会燃烧。您在那屋子的残骸里会找到灰烬和鹅卵石。收好灰烬，涂在每一个病人的身上。戴上鹅卵石，那会保护你不受病魔侵扰。治好他们的病后，请把鹅卵石放于花园的草地上，承接朝露，沐浴阳光。”  
艾伦不断地吻他，撞击他。  
“您一定要记得，”利威尔搂紧他，“我必须做我该做的事。”

利威尔在夜里走进了那所虫胶屋子。  
他点燃了火。  
他在这熊熊烈火中燃烧。

艾伦在夜里冲出宫殿，奔向这结束一切的地方。  
他当然不会赶上，滚落的石块将他砸晕在路上。  
他最终还记得去那间虫胶房。  
他戴好鹅卵石，将灰烬收好，涂在每一个病人身上。  
他不记得利威尔说过别的话。  
便将鹅卵石用金线串做长长的项链，带在心脏前的位置上。

（六）  
长大的王子爱罗伊，十六岁的年纪，前往马莱的宫殿，进行一次会访。  
眉边的弯月化解偷袭的兵器。  
耳畔的星辰击垮狡诈的轨迹。  
强健的躯体令他瓦解所有的袭击，依然头颅昂扬。  
马莱的王室不再进攻。  
他们打量年轻的王子爱罗伊。  
眉边的弯月。  
耳畔的星辰。  
和双眼中太阳般的光芒。  
他们认为这是神祇的旨意降临到人间的征兆。  
马莱的王室打算跟随神祇的方向。  
年轻的王子爱罗伊，带着和平的号角，带着子民的希望，返回艾尔迪亚的土地上。  
他遇见一位美丽的姑娘。黑亮的长发黑亮的眼，雪白的皮肤伴着高挑苗条的身段。  
姑娘陪他走了一段路，爱罗伊同她讲了国家，讲了子民，讲了他那被百姓唤作神仙的母亲。  
“你说那颗鹅卵石现在还被你父亲戴在脖颈上？”姑娘皱起眉，“带我回你的宫殿，就说我为两个国家的和平献舞一场。”  
她来到了西根歇那的宫殿，她不停地转圈，起舞，夺了所有人的眼。她倒在老国王的怀里，捏着酒杯，对着艾伦一杯一杯地灌。  
大臣们没有劝阻，大长老没有说话。  
他们想，老国王是时候向前看，找个年轻貌美的妻子，度过生命的余年。  
舞娘戴着艾伦来到大花园。她赤着手臂赤着脚，脚腕和手腕戴着树叶做的环，柔软的衣裙掐住纤细的腰，婀娜得教人移不开眼。  
国王对她说了许多话，最后抱着鹅卵石哭泣亲吻。  
“我想我那善良的王后，大概已成了天上的神仙。”  
姑娘蹙起眉，气得跺脚。“你那王后要被你气死了！”  
艾伦迷茫地望着她。  
“谁允许你戴着这颗鹅卵石的？王后真想升天只留下一团灰烬不就好了？你肯定有什么话听忘了！”  
艾伦想到头脑发痛，仍然想不起来。  
“留下鹅卵石，证明他想作为人和你活下去。把这鹅卵石放于花园的草地下，吸收朝露和阳光，半年，他就能拥有人类的躯体，回到你的身边。”  
“糊涂啊我的可怜人，瞧瞧你浪费的这十六年。”

（七）  
小小的鹅卵石，躺于花园间的草地。  
沐浴朝露。沐浴阳光。  
一天天，一天天，时间淌过了有半年。  
长满胡子的艾伦又来探望这片花园，摇摇头，叹口气，转身迈步。  
“你这副狼狈样要到哪去？”  
艾伦猛地回过身。  
是熟悉的眉，熟悉的眼。  
“这副狼狈样要接你回家。”  
“我可不嫌弃。”  
摘了玫瑰的人走近他。  
“抱歉，回来的有点晚。”

FIN


End file.
